


Twinkling Stars

by breathingdestiel



Series: tumblr challenges [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Insecure Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Nurse Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Cas and Dean meet after Cas ends up in the ER and they like each other immediately. Dean tries to make their first date perfect.





	Twinkling Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Cas sits in the ER, pressing a cold can of soda against his head. There is no reason for him to be here, he’s sure, but his colleagues insisted that he sees a doctor and he’s hating every damn minute of it. Hospitals are his personal nightmare and he can’t wait to leave.

“Mr. Novak,” a deep voice calls out and Cas looks up to see the most beautiful man he’s ever laid his eyes on.

“It’s me,” he says as he gets up, his eyes stuck to the nurse. “I mean that’s me.”

When he walks closer he sees the nurse’s name tag: Dean. _It suits him_ , Cas thinks.

“Follow me, Mr. Novak,” Dean says.

“Call me Castiel, please, or Cas” he tells Dean once he’s standing in front of him.

Dean rakes his eyes down Cas’s body and smiles, “Cas it is.”

Cas feels his whole body heating up, but he ignores it and hurries after Dean. Once they are in an examination room, Dean tells him the doctor will be there soon and asks him for some information.

“So, how exactly did you hurt your head?” Dean asks and squints at the huge bump on Cas’s forehead. “Something fell on you, I guess?”

“Yes,” Cas nods, before sheepishly confessing, “I was in the library and quite a big stack of books collapsed. I’ve managed to catch most of them— with my head.”

Dean snorts, “You sure did, buddy.” Cas bows his head in embarrassment and Dean puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry, that’s one of the least embarrassing stories I’ve heard. Trust me.”

“Thank you, Dean,” he says, looking up. He finds himself staring into Dean’s eyes. So beautifully green.

“So, um, are you a librarian or something?”

“No, I’m a university professor.”

“Oh, wow. You don’t look like one.” Dean’s eyes widen. “I mean, you’re really young. I didn’t mean you look stupid or-”

“It’s alright, Dean. I have started this job quite recently, so don’t worry.”

“Cool, that’s cool,” Dean says awkwardly. “Um, anyway, I’ve gotta go, so um… Charlie will be here in a minute. I mean, Doctor Bradbury.” As he’s backing away, Dean bumps in a chair, blushes (adorably in Cas’s opinion) and scurries out of the room leaving Cas stunned and pleased. He is relatively certain that he’s the reason Dean got so flustered and takes it as a good sign. Hopefully, he’ll run into Dean later, and ask him on a date.

Once Doctor Bradbury has finished examining him and telling him what he already knew— that he’s fine—he hurries out of the room. Looking around, he doesn’t spot Dean anywhere and after waiting for a couple of minutes, he gives up. He has missed his chance.

* * *

A week later, he decides that he shouldn’t have given up so easily. He returns to the hospital around the same time he was there previously. After sitting in the waiting room for a short while, he doesn’t see Dean, so he decides to go ask a nurse at the reception if Dean is working.

“Ah, you’re lucky. It’s the end of his shift, but he hasn’t left yet. He should come out any minute.”

Cas thanks her and waits patiently. When Dean comes out of one of the rooms, Cas’s heart flutters. Dean is wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket and he is even more attractive than Cas remembers.

“Dean,” he calls out, trying to catch up with him.

“Cas,” Dean smiles and Cas is beyond happy that he remembers him. “How’s the head?”

“It’s fine. That ugly bump has gone down, so I can finally show my face in public.”

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad. I’ve barely even noticed it next to your pretty blue eyes,” Dean says cheekily.

“You like my eyes?” Cas asks hopefully. 

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, “They’re beautiful.”

“Dean, I hope you won’t think I’m creepy-” Cas starts, but Dean’s eyes drift to something behind him.

“Oh, no,” Dean says and walks away. “Leah, honey, where are you going?”

Cas turns around to see Dean kneeling beside a young girl.

“Where are your moms?” Dean asks her and she shrugs.

“They got lost.”

“I see,” Dean says and takes her small hand in his. “C’mon, let’s find them.” They walk away and Cas is left feeling both charmed and heartbroken. He isn’t sure if this was a rejection or not, but after seeing Dean interacting with a child, he wants him even more.

Fifteen minutes pass and Cas sighs. Obviously Dean isn’t planning to come back— for all he knows, Dean could have used the girl as an excuse to escape away from Cas.

As he’s walking towards his car, trying not to feel too upset, he hears someone calling his name.

“Castiel! Cas, wait!”

Turning around, he sees Dean jogging towards him and his heart leaps.

“Oh, thank God,” Dean says when he catches up with him. “I was scared you were long gone.”

“Dean? Is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry I left you in the middle of a sentence, but I knew for sure Leah’s moms were freaking out.”

“It’s alright. That was very nice of you,” Cas gives him a small smile.

 “It’s my job.” Dean shrugs dismissively. “So, um, were you in the hospital just to see me, or…”

Cas nods, feeling a surge of anxiety. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how else to contact you. I wasn’t stalking you or-”

“No, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t mind that you came, Cas. In fact, it makes me very happy,” Dean smiles and shuffles closer to him, looking at him under his eyelashes. “You see, I would really like to go out with you and now I have a chance to ask you.”

“Oh, really?” Cas asks, trying to stay composed, but his insides are fluttering.  

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “So, Cas, what do you say about a date with me?”

“I would be amenable to that,” Cas grins so hard his cheeks are hurting.

“Great,” Dean returns his grin. “I’m not sure when I’ll have a night off, but I can text you.”

Cas enthusiastically agrees and after exchanging numbers, they bid their goodbyes. That night, Cas can’t sleep as he is too busy imagining his date with Dean.

***

For a day, Dean is beyond happy he managed to score a date with a super hot guy, but then his self-doubt catches up with him. What was he thinking, asking someone obviously out of his league out? What are they even gonna do on their date? Cas is a _professor_ , he is obviously used to fancy things. Dean doubts he would be interested in Dean’s idea of a perfect date.

But, he doesn’t want to cancel. They’ve been texting and he is starting to like Cas even more. So, he decides to go out of his comfort zone.

He makes reservations at the most expensive restaurant in the city and he buys two tickets for some sophisticated-sounding play, hoping it would be enough to impress Cas.

The dinner is… awkward. He is uncomfortable, in his cheap suit, and feels like everyone knows how much he doesn’t belong there. And to make things worse, Cas doesn’t seem comfortable either. Probably ashamed to be here with someone like Dean.

After a while, it gets better and they settle into a nice conversation. Dean’s worries start to go away.

“So, maybe we should get out of here soon,” he suggests after they finished eating, “I don’t want to be late for the play.”

“Of course,” Cas agrees and Dean waves over the waiter, trying not to cringe at the price. As they are getting up, another waiter shows up and collides with Dean, spilling red wine all over him.

“Fucking shit,” Dean swears, too loud for the restaurant he is in and flushes as he feels dozen of gazes turn on him.

“Sir, I’m so sorry,” the waiter apologizes. He is young and Dean can see he is new, so he tries to calm down.

“It’s alright,” he says to the kid, “We’re leaving anyway.”

“Dean,” Cas puts a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to go home and change?”

“Nah, I have a spare shirt in my car. C’mon, let’s go.”

Once they are outside, Cas smiles at him. “That was nice of you. I, unfortunately, know a lot of people who would get that boy fired.”

“He doesn’t deserve it, he didn’t do it on purpose,” Dean says. “I used to wait tables and let me tell you, some people are real fucking assholes. I swore I’d never be like that.”

“I know exactly what you mean. I used to work in a Gas-n-Sip.”

“Oh, man. I don’t envy you at all.”

They laugh, but Cas grows serious when they reach the Impala. “Dean, why did you bring me here? You’re obviously don’t like it.”

Dean’s shoulders sag. “I thought it was something you would like.”

“It’s not, I hate fancy places. I have a few friends who drag me there occasionally and every time my hatred just grows.”

“Oh,” Dean says, disappointed. He thought it was going well, aside from a rocky start, but he was wrong. “I’m sorry for ruining our date.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Dean,” Cas says sincerely, “And the date isn’t over.”

Dean perks up, “It’s not? You still want to go see the play?”

“Well, we can if you want, but from what I read about it, it’s not very good,” Cas says, and Dean is not even surprised that he managed to pick a terrible play. “I have something else in mind.”

They end up in a nearby park, sitting on a secluded bench and just talking.

“And when my Mom came out of the bathroom, her hair was green,” Cas finishes his story and Dean bursts into laughter.

“Oh, my God, how is he still alive?”

“Gabriel always had an ability to get away with things,” Cas shrugs. “But he was grounded for three months for this, if I remember correctly.”

After another chuckle, they lapse into silence. Dean lifts his head towards the sky, for the first time noticing that the sun has set long time ago.

“The stars are beautiful, aren’t they?” Cas asks. “You can’t usually see a lot of them in a city.”

“Yeah. My dad used to drive me and my brother outside the city, so we could watch the stars together. Sam was a total nerd, he knew the names of all the constellations.”

Cas hums. “And you didn’t?”

When Dean throws a look at him, Cas is smirking knowingly. “Okay, fine. I was a huge nerd too.”

Instead of teasing him, Cas asks, “Will you tell me about the stars?” So Dean does.

* * *

“What do you usually do on dates?”

Dean glances at him. “I don’t know. Have burgers and beer, watch to the movies. That kind of thing.”

“You didn’t think I would like that?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean sighs. “You’re a professor, you’re smart… I didn’t think that would be enough for you.”

“It would. Just because I’m professor doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like what you like. And it’s not like you’re _not_ highly intelligent. Besides,” Cas leans in and whispers like he’s telling him a secret, “Burgers are my favorite food.”

Dean laughs, ignoring Cas’s casual compliment. “Good to know.”

“Maybe that could be our next date.”

“Next one? You want to go on another date?”

“Of course. I had fun. Didn’t you?”

Dean notices uncertainty in Cas’s eyes, and hurries to reassure him, “I did.”

“So that’s settled,” Cas nods seriously. “Netflix and chill for our second date.”

Dean splutters. “What? Slow down, buddy, I’m not that kind of girl. Not until the fourth date.”

“Good to know,” Cas smirks and Dean feels himself blushing. Dammit.

“What are your ideas?” Dean tries to change the subject. “For the third date, I mean?”

Cas stares into the distance thoughtfully. “I really liked this. I love nature and I love talking to you. So maybe something similar? Maybe a hike or is that’s too soon?”

“Definitely too soon,” Dean agrees. “I don’t need you to see me all sweaty and panting.”

Cas chuckles. “Yes, of course. We’re saving that for the fourth date.”

Groaning, Dean buries his head into his hands, trying to hide his red cheeks.

“No, don’t hide,” Cas laughs as he tries to pry Dean’s hands away from his face. “I like seeing you blush.”

“Cas…”

“You’re very beautiful, Dean. Inside and out.”

Dean squirms in his seat, but something in Cas’s expression tells him he shouldn’t even think about protesting. “Thanks, Cas. So are you.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiles gently.

“I really like you, Cas,” Dean whispers as he stares into those beautiful blue eyes.

“I really like you too,” Cas leans closer. “And I would really like to kiss you now.”

Instead of answering, Dean closes the distance between them and brushes their lips together.

Above them stars keep twinkling.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
